


Day 1

by Mrs_Liesmith



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Liesmith/pseuds/Mrs_Liesmith





	Day 1

一次场景中有水的性事

 

 

“你不来游一会儿吗？”

 

我的视线从书本上移开。男孩棕色的脑袋从水面冒出来，轻快地甩了甩湿哒哒的头发。健康的小麦色皮肤闪着水光。我才意识到他晒黑了不少。此外我发现了数次战斗留下的新愈合的粉色疤痕，还有锁骨下方一个不显眼的吻痕。我不记得上次我吻过他的锁骨，说实话。但显然只能是我干的。

 

我命令他过来。

 

他用双臂发力一撑，矫健地翻上来。哗啦一声。我承认我喜欢他做这些动作，他流畅而跃动的肌肉线条，还有毫不含糊的服从。

 

他哧溜钻到我的遮阳伞下，蹲在我旁边，用一种幼稚的哄骗的语气说话——我知道中庭人更习惯将其称之为撒娇，但本质上这明明就是哄骗：

 

“我想和你一起游泳，好不好？我们都逃亡这么久了，好不容易有个安全又舒服的地方落脚，你应该对自己好一点啊。”他傻乎乎挥动手臂：“你看，多大的游泳池！你准备的安全屋都这么棒！”

 

我摇头：“没有什么安全屋。这是斯塔克的房产。一点小伎俩：他只会先重点排查流动人口，而不是自己家里有没有人。”

 

他瞠目结舌片刻，随即又认同地点头，一副有所领悟的样子。我情不自禁弯了下嘴角，但很快就懊恼起来。我似乎太容易被他取悦了，哪怕他并非有意为之。

 

更令我困惑的是，我几乎要顺其自然地接受这件事。

 

“也就是说，我们还是不安全。”

 

“在扫清所有Skurl卧底之前，我们没法安全。”

 

一个Skurl就能毁灭一整个星球，试想他掌握了核武器，或者当了总统什么的，对于变形者来说这些都不难。我不得不点明。此前我一直不曾向他解释太多。但他通过了我的考察，各种意义上的。

 

现在的斯塔克是Skurl人假扮的吗？我不确定。但无论如何哪个斯塔克都不会放弃对我的追捕。我很庆幸手边还有一个能用的人。

 

年轻人的一大好处就是接受事情的速度很快，不像神域的老家伙们，面对噩耗还要哆哆嗦嗦半天才开始行动。他的肌肉绷紧了，蓄势待发，薄而粉的嘴唇抿成一条严肃的直线。

 

“准备转移吗？”

 

“不，”我把书本彻底丢到一边，“你还能再玩一会。”

 

他慢慢坐在我的躺椅上，小心翼翼地沾了个边，就像一只有意讨好的猫咪用爪子轻碰我的膝盖，手指攀上我的小臂。

 

“所有人都可能是skurl吗？”男孩问。

 

“你知道答案。”我说。

 

“那么你呢？我能信任你吗？”

 

“这是你自己的决定。”

 

他没有说话。也许他怀疑这不像我的风格，但我是在认真地把选择权交给他。原因很多。比如我不是个擅长做决定的人，它们时常包含一些致命的错误。再比如我总是很难保证承诺，连我自己也不知道我是否值得信任——我的意思是，就现阶段而言，是，但以后，也许我会选择一条更迂曲的道路。

 

我很久没有享受过这样的安静，大多数安静不值得享受。但阳光，躺椅和从男孩身上滚落的水珠为我带来了新的可能性。通常我不是安于等待的那一方，但我知道取得信任所需要的巨大耐心。他最终会靠近我，就像我需要的那样，给我拥抱，亲吻，信任，以及一切，正如我给他的那些。

 

“你脸红了。”男孩突然开口。

 

“什么？”

 

他大笑起来，握紧我的手臂：“我爱你。”

 

“……什么？”

 

他不再重复，翻身跨坐在我腿上。我从善如流地扣住他的肩膀将他拉低，湿漉漉的发梢划过我的鼻尖。

 


End file.
